What i can give you
by Zek88
Summary: this is my idea of how Laguna proposes to Raine


**I do not own final fantasy 8 and never will, and if I did well I don't think I'd be such an awesome game. So yeah go Square for creating a damm awesome game!**

Please note this is a one-shot and has NO OC's what so ever and this the first time I've attempted a ff8 Fic with Raine and Laguna being the main characters and that's a romance one.

Laguna sat on a hill overlooking a small village, and staring at the stars in the clear night's sky. He looked away from the stars to admire a small but well decorated box with a silver ring in it. The long haired man had brought it a few weeks ago when they were in Deling city getting supplies. Frowning at all the attempts he had to give it to her over the last week and a half, for it seemed every time he tried gather up courage to propose to her, but every time he seemed to wimp out. Laguna just could not do it.

That's why he was here on the hill where he knew Raine came to often. Having only been up on this particular hill a few times himself, but Laguna was there for a different reason this time. This time he planned to do something he only hoped he could do. Tonight he was going to propose to Raine, yet he couldn't help but to think that the villager's were right and that she'd never say yes to such a hopeless klutz. The man couldn't help but feel like he was setting himself up to have his hopes crushed. As he sat there brooding over those thoughts in his head, the dark haired man failed to notice Raine walking up the hill in her favourite yellow jumper.

"Laguna are you there? I had to leave Ellone with Mrs Jordan to find you." Raine's question broke Laguna out of his thoughts. Raine held her hand over her mouth as he goofily waved at her wonder why he's up here. He was probably trying to get out of washing the dishes, she thought silently.

Getting up Laguna made his way to her, the reassuring voice in his head faded, leaving him completely speechless and not to mention his leg was cramping. He did, however, fight the urge to limp as that would ruin the only moment he felt was perfect for the world, and this moment.

Raine however noticed Laguna getting nervous as he walked closer to her. "Laguna what is wrong? Are you alright?" A goofy smile slipped on to her face as she watched the goofy looking man before her scratch his head, a nervous habit of his. Cocking her head to the side, she watched him. This made Laguna twice as nervous than before. 'Well I better get this over with,' Laguna thought to himself.

Raine watched him curiously, wondering why Laguna was acting so strangely, more so than usual. "Okay Laguna what's wrong?" Her words sounded more like a demand than a question. Laguna's hands reached into his trousers pocket and put his hand behind his back, clasping his hands over the small object as if to hide, Laguna took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' He told himself softly.

"Raine…I" he tried to say it, but the rest never came out as he looked at Raine her beautiful eyes staring at him. By now his hands were in front of him, the object still hidden by being cupped in his hands.

Raine was curious to see what he was hiding and opened Lagunas hands out to see a small but well decorated box. She felt her heart start to beat faster as she flipped the small boxes lid open and gasped at what she saw. There it was a wedding ring. Raine was speechless and looked at Laguna who was smiling lovingly at her.

Laguna then knelt on his knees and looked at her. "Raine…will you do the pleasure of…marring me?" He managed to just stutter out. Raine held her hand over her mouth still speechless by this, not sure what to say. "Laguna …I don't know what to say…" she muttered softly.

Laguna stood up looking her right in the eye. "I know I'm not the greatest, or the strongest man, but I hope you can look past my faults and let me try to make you happy." Laguna managed to say it all before being embraced by Raine, only to nearly collapse in to her as well.

"Yes Laguna I'd love to." Holding Laguna in a tight embrace she answered his question with glistening eyes. Laguna pushed some hair away from her face, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. Together they held each other on the hill overlooking the village of Winhill time forgetting the world around them.

AN: Oh my god I can't believe I just wrote that it's so romancey! That's just so weird coming from me; I hope its okay so yeah please review people.


End file.
